Gift
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Skyla rushes Hilbert to his bedroom about a crucial matter to be discussed. Thing is, Hilbert didn't expect to find an unlikely visitor in his room. Now things have started to get interesting for the three. NSFW.


**Wow, looks likes I was able to finish another NSFW fic in the end! Also, this fic is divergent from my other ones. It's just an experimentation for my OT3. Well then, enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Uhh, why are you dragging me to my room in such a rush?" Hilbert asked his girlfriend Skyla as she hastily brought him to his room. What happened is that Skyla had contacted Hilbert about meeting at his house in Nuvema Town at night time, something that pertained to a matter of utmost importance. Elesa's birthday was coming up so that may have been the premise, at least that's what Hilbert thought. Then again, for the past couple of days, the Shining Beauty has been acting awkward around Hilbert whenever he tried to converse with her on friendly matters, and that contrasts with her usual attitude of being the calm and collected type, but nowhere near her reserved side from when they first met.

However, when they entered Hilbert's room, the former Unova Champion was surprised to see Elesa sitting on his bed. She had her regular outfit on, a simple yellow and light-blue tank top, and yellow shorts. The expression on his friend's face initially looked rather tense but changed when she noticed him enter his room. He wondered as to how she got inside in the first place. His mother was out with a friend who lived in Aspertia City but wouldn't return for a couple of days.

"Hello, Hilbert." Elesa nervously greeted as she played with her hands. A blush formed afterwards on the Nimbasa Gym Leader's face as she turned away from the two. She couldn't believe that she was going to go through with it.

"Hey there, Elesa." Hilbert awkwardly replied back as he and Skyla moved forward to her. "How did you get inside?"

"Skyla happened to give me the spare key to your house. Sorry if I'm intruding." She answered, lightly rubbing her thighs to calm herself. The brunet mentally scolded himself for not realizing that his girlfriend had given the spare key to their friend, but he wanted to know why. It's not that he minded Elesa's presence, but to show up at his house, especially inside his bedroom, was out of the blue.

"No, of course not!" He quickly assured her. "It's just, why though?"

Skyla jumped into their conversation by sitting with Elesa. The Mistralton Gym Leader put an arm around her friend. "You see, Hilbert, since it's going to be Elesa's birthday in a matter of days, we decided that you and I should congratulate in a way." The pilot directed a seductive smirk at Elesa, the latter's blush intensifying.

At least Hilbert's suspicions had been proven to be true, but why did Skyla flash a devious smile at Elesa. Something wasn't adding right, though. "And how do you suggest we congratulate her?" He questioned, crossing his arms in the process.

"Elesa should be the one to elaborate, right?" Skyla responded by nudging her friend, bringing the Shining Beauty back in the spotlight.

Composing herself, Elesa looked straight at Hilbert, anticipation his reaction as to what she was about to say. "Well, at Skyla's insistence, we've decided that," Elesa paused for a bit, still embarrassed at her explanation. "I can… make love with you, Hilbert."

Hilbert slightly stumbled away from the two, his eyes wide opened. That wasn't what he'd expected from Elesa, especially that Skyla had suggested it.

"I-I thought you were into girls, Elesa." He stammered as he scratched his hair. Elesa has told the two about his previous relationship with Valerie, the Fairy-Type Gym Leader of the Kalos region, but Hilbert assumed that the Shining Beauty wasn't into guys, though unbeknownst to him, Elesa has had male relationships in the past.

Elesa extended her hand in order to interrupted Hilbert. "Correction, I've happened to have relationships with other men before. Bisexuality is a thing, Hilbert." She corrected the brunet. It wasn't always that Elesa would be open about her personal life, but her best friends were exceptions.

"I'm sorry for assuming so. It's just, are you really okay with this?" Hilbert cautioned as he sat by the Nimbasa Gym Leader.

"It's okay, Hilbert. We've talked it through, and we don't mind in the slightest." Skyla debunked his boyfriend's uneasiness. Still, Hilbert wasn't too sure because he didn't want to be forced into something that she'd be uncomfortable with. His doubts were worn off once Elesa spoke again.

"To ease your hesitation. Umm," The Shining Beauty swallowed her down her anxiety as she continued. "I've happen to have a liking to you. Not just in a friendly way."

"I still don't follow. Excuse my ignorance." Hilbert said, still puzzled.

Sighing, Elesa reached for Hilbert's face, and brought it to hers, their lips nearly touching each other. "Maybe this will answer it." She whispered, their lips soon touched, with the Nimbasa Gym Leader's eyes closed during the act. Hilbert was stunned at her action, but it wasn't until he saw Skyla's head nod in acceptance that he reciprocated the kiss. It just felt odd to kiss someone else in front his girlfriend, but from what he was able to process in their conversation, it sounded like Elesa wanted to have a relationship with him. Skyla kept a short distance from the two, proud of her plan.

Once their lips parted ways, Hilbert realized the extent of her act, so he pressed on the matter. "What you're trying to tell me is that you want us to be together?" He guessed as he rested his hands on his lap. Elesa shook her head in a negative manner.

"Not exactly." Elesa debunked until Skyla jumped in yet again, shifting closer to her friend.

"We don't mind if we're all together, no?" Skyla implied suggestively.

Hilbert had the brightest blush on his face. The mere thought of being in a polyamorous relationship was never what he had in mind, but if they were okay with it, then he was as well. "W-well, I-I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Elesa and Skyla's faces brightened as a result, though the former was rather flustered, but she was fine with it. They both pounced at the former Unova Champion, with them resting on each side of his chest. As he rested his head on his pillow, Hilbert gazed at the two women who had their eyes focused on him.

"Just because we agreed on this doesn't mean that you're going to expect a ménage à trois every so often." Elesa playfully teased as she gave the brunet a smirk, with Skyla doing the same.

"No arguments here." Hilbert answered by directed his own smirk at the two ladies.

"Then it's settled. Now, let us have some fun." Skyla concluded with her old trademark saying as she descended her face in order to kiss his boyfriend.

While Skyla and Hilbert were making out, Elesa took off her tank top and shoes along with her headgear, her perky breasts freed from its constraint. Though the Shining Beauty felt that her mounds couldn't compare to her best friend's and would get envious about it, too, in the end, she felt proud of her own complexion. Elesa shifted down to Hilbert's pants as she began to slowly take them out, which signaled for him to take his shoes off. Upon his pants being discarded, Skyla moved away from him as she removed her clothing and boots along with her hairpin, leaving the pilot in her bra and panties as well as letting her hair loose. The pilot then proceeded to remove Hilbert's over and undershirt.

"I'm gonna let Elesa enjoy herself for a bit. I'll just sit back and relax in the meantime." Skyla said as she sat on Hilbert's desk chair.

Once doing so, Elesa resumed to removing his boxer briefs, thus revealing his member in open view. It has been a while since the Nimbasa Gym Leader had seen the real thing. Sometimes when Elesa would have some spare time away from Gym Leader duties and modeling, she'd play with herself in privacy to ease her stress away. It wasn't the first time that she has masturbated at the thought of Hilbert since his return from his journey due to how much he's grown, especially to the point that he equaled her in height. But the Shining Beauty would feel guilty in the end because Hilbert was going out with Skyla, but after their discussion, those thoughts were thrown away.

Elesa set her eyes on the former Unova Champion's erection, it was a sight to see in her opinion. She brought her breasts in between his cock and began to move them up and down.

"E-Elesa." Hilbert muttered as he felt his member being sandwiched by his new lover's mounds, the stimulation being a bit overwhelming for him to bear. He closed his eyes in order to revel in the feeling.

Skyla used one of her hands to reach the inside of her panties and other hand to reveal one of her breasts. She proceeded to fondle them as she watched Elesa getting her way with Hilbert, the excitement was growing in the Mistralton Gym Leader. The pilot's moans were unheard of as her lovers were occupied at the moment.

The Shining Beauty decided to step it up by using her mouth to engulf Hilbert's cock while having her breasts placed between it.

"Ahh!" He cried out as he began to sporadically tousle on the bed. Her mouth just felt too good for him to handle. Elesa was proud of her action, knowing that she was doing a good job at pleasuring Hilbert.

Skyla played with her clit more, wanting to get in on the action, but she wanted to make sure that Elesa was comfortable first. She was delighted that the Nimbasa Gym Leader was relishing in her newfound relationship.

Elesa sped her pace even more, going a bit rougher. She gazed at Hilbert's face, and found it to be quite cute as he tried to keep himself for coming. The Shining Beauty wouldn't have mind at all, she wanted to savor in his taste. The mere of doing so pushed her boundaries away.

"O-ok, I'm actually g-going t-" He was cut off as his cock twitched, his essence ejected into Elesa's mouth. Hilbert panted after the act, trying to regain his composure. Elesa released her mouth from his cock, though keeping the cum inside her mouth.

Not wanting to spill any of his cum, Elesa did a few swallows before she couldn't down it all. She examined the taste, and though it was bitter at first, she delighted herself in the after taste. After making sure that no drop was left unattended, she took her shorts and panties out, leaving her naked body in full view for the two. Skyla was allured by Elesa as the pilot had a view of the Shining Beauty's back, her pale butt in Skyla's field of view.

"Thank you for the view, Elesa." Skyla joked as she stood up from the chair, removing her own bra and panties.

"S-shut up." Elesa retorted her friend's remark. Well, they weren't friends anymore as they all were lovers to one another.

Skyla examined Hilbert's erection, surprised that it was still hard even after what Elesa had done. Elesa proceeded to crawl onto the bed, giving Hilbert a kiss before she hovered over him, her wet slit slowly descending down to his face.

"Good. Now, let us pleasure you." Skyla affirmed as she began to suck on her boyfriend's cock.

Hilbert's moans were muffled by Elesa's glistening cave, which led to the latter to moan in pleasure.

"H-Hilbert." The supermodel cried out as she grabbed on one of the bedposts to keep herself from collapsing. After getting used to Skyla sucking on his sensitive cock, he grabbed Elesa's thighs as he gave her slit a few tentative licks, leading to the supermodel to squirm due to the stimulation. He then licked her opening at his own rhythm. Just hearing Elesa moan in such a way aroused the former Unova Champion, and the fact that they were in a relationship together.

Wanting to one-up them in a way, Skyla gently gripped on the base of Hilbert's cock as she continuously bobbed her head up and down on it. Still, she had to thank Elesa for providing her with lessons. His member began to twitch again, and he thought that he wouldn't have enough to share. Soon, his seed was released inside Skyla's mouth, her eyes wide open due to the amount that she received. Skyla came to the conclusion that Hilbert was able to release more of his cum because of how he was pleasured by the two of them, but that was a theory in her mind. After savoring in his taste, Skyla looked at her lovers, Elesa almost came but Hilbert was able to halt her from doing so as his tongue departed from her slit, therefore the stimulation didn't overwhelm her enough to make her come.

Elesa collapsed beside Hilbert as she tried to regain her breath. Skyla wouldn't have any of that.

"Now, now, you can't just sit down on this, Elesa." Skyla reminded Elesa as she helped her rise up from the bed, guiding her to Hilbert's erection. The pilot reached for a condom that she found in his room, and gave it to Elesa. The Shining Beauty placed the condom on his member correctly. Last thing she wanted was for her and Skyla to end up getting pregnant. A humorous thought of Hilbert having to tend to two infants clouded her mind, but she shook that thought away. _'Perhaps someday.'_ Elesa thought.

"I want you to revel in having him inside you." The pilot whispered to the supermodel. "You'll be hooked up on it."

Nodding her head in response, Elesa positioned her opening on top of Hilbert's cock. She managed to envelop it inside of her. Hilbert ran his hand on Elesa's taut abdomen, mesmerized by how the years of modeling has shaped her body. He pinched one of her nipples, eliciting a squeal from the Shining Beauty.

Skyla crawled onto the bed, heavily aroused at the sight. "I'm glad that we're enjoying this together. Dunno how many times I've said that now." She admitted.

The brunet could only chuckled, though weakly because of Elesa eagerly riding his cock, feeling her hip's gyrate somewhat. The Mistralton Gym Leader kissed Hilbert yet again as Elesa put her hands on his stomach for leverage. The supermodel closed her eyes as she tried to keep her moans from being too loud to hear for people outside. It was bad enough that Cheren and Bianca's parents were Hilbert's next door neighbors.

"L-let me kiss him, too." Elesa pleaded in an incoherent manner. Skyla adhered to her request as the pilot moved away from Hilbert. Hastily, Elesa leaned down and kissed Hilbert in desperation. Now, masturbating to the thought of him was no more as she had the real thing.

The Mistralton Gym Leader played with her clit, masturbating to her lovers kissing in front of her. Elesa's tongue prodded inside Hilbert, with him doing the same. Their tongues danced with one another, at least that's how cheesy it sounded to the supermodel.

Suddenly, Skyla started to slowly pull Elesa away from Hilbert's cock so that the former could feel him inside of her, too. The Mistralton Gym Leader's interruption stopped the other two from their sloppy kiss.

"S-Skyla, w-why?" Elesa whined in annoyance as she looked at Skyla. The Shining Beauty wanted to have him inside again, but then again, it was Skyla's turn, and so the supermodel shifted to Hilbert's side while the pilot hovered on his member. Hilbert was amazed that he didn't cum again because he wasn't sure if there was an extra condom. He thanked himself for having such a high stamina.

"It's my turn now." Skyla answered as her cave swallowed up Hilbert's cock. The sensation was all too familiar for the two, her insides felt different from Elesa's just now. If he had to choose as to which one he favored the most, he wouldn't be able to answer because he loved the feeling as equal to the other.

Hilbert and Elesa toyed with Skyla's mounds, further enticing for the pilot to moan uncontrollably. "A little payback time, Skyla." Elesa jested with a seductive smirk. Skyla rammed her lips onto Elesa's, with the latter returning the favor to her. Witnessing the two Gym Leaders kiss each other turned Hilbert on even more. He was lucky to have them as his partners, but he didn't want the relationship to be based on sex. In the meantime, he wanted to relish in it as much as possible.

The brunet roamed his hand on Elesa's bum as she and Skyla presumed with their make out session. As much as he hated to do so, he interfered with their kiss as he brought Skyla into the missionary position.

"Looks l-like I had t-to be the o-one to interrupt as well. Sorry about that, Elesa." Hilbert remarked to Elesa as a reference from earlier while he rocked his hips back and forth.

"Not really, but I do appreciate you for being considerate." The supermodel assured, proceeding to kiss him again while he picked up his pace for Skyla. The Mistralton Gym Leader fondled her nipples in return.

After a while, Hilbert slid off Skyla, and brought Elesa down to the bed again. Not being able to control himself any longer, he entered inside Elesa as they faced each other. Hilbert wasn't a huge fan of doing Skyla from behind as he wanted to be as intimate as possible, so he did the same for Elesa. Skyla moved to Elesa's side as she smiled softly at the supermodel.

"Are you enjoying our gift?" Skyla asked as she flashed one of her seductive smirks at the Shining Beauty. Elesa lightly nodded in response because she wanted to be focused on making love to Hilbert. Skyla soon reached her orgasm as the other two failed to notice as they lost themselves to their lust.

Hilbert felt himself reaching his limit, a shame that it had to be over. "N-now I-'m actuall-" He gasped as he felt Elesa's walls clenching on his cock. The sudden reaction resulted in him coming inside, but he knew that she wouldn't get pregnant thanks to the contraception. _'Not the kind of birthday gift that I had in mind.'_ He thought in relief.

Elesa felt her end, too, as her orgasm arrived as well. Reviewing the aftermath of their passion, Hilbert removed himself from Elesa as he made room for her to move to his side, with Skyla on the other side. But he realized that he had to clean himself first. Luckily, he had an adjacent bathroom next to his room, and so he was able to clean himself there. After disposing the condom and washing himself up, Hilbert slid himself back in the middle of the two women.

"I-I do hope that you enjoyed yo-your early birthday g-gift." He uttered tirelessly as he gazed at the ceiling. Elesa and Skyla stifled their laughs as they rested their heads on his chest, his heartbeat being comfortable for the two Gym Leaders.

"I sure did. Don't you worry a thing, Hilbert." Elesa replied sleepily.

"We have each other now. That's all that matters to us." Skyla added as she weakly pecked Hilbert's cheek. Elesa would have done the same to Skyla but sleep had consumed the supermodel. Soon, they all drifted to sleep.

Hilbert knew that new responsibilities would be thrown in the mix, but he wasn't alone to tackle them head on. Being in a polyamorous relationship didn't sound too bad because he would treat them with the utmost respect.

Now he was glad that his mother was away for a bit.


End file.
